


谢谢 / Gratitude

by blurryyou



Series: incogneat-oh短篇翻译 / incogneat-oh one-shots [8]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU
Genre: Family Fluff, Gen, Translation
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 12:29:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2428859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blurryyou/pseuds/blurryyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr点梗：Bruce Wayne，感谢家人。</p>
            </blockquote>





	谢谢 / Gratitude

**Author's Note:**

  * For [incogneat-oh](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=incogneat-oh).
  * A translation of [Gratitude [drabble]](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/77651) by incogneat-oh. 



> 授权 / Permission:  
> Hi! I’m sorry for the late reply, I’ve had a lot to catch up on :)  
> First, thank you! I’m glad you like my writing. And secondly, I don’t mind if you want to translate my work, but please do link back to my page/credit me!  
> Thank you! <3

 

“好。”Dick说。他活动起肩膀，伸长胳膊，全身舒展开筋骨。“开始吧，我准备好了。”

“只是看电影，大天才。”Jason说着，敲了敲大哥的肩膀。“不需要你提前热身。”

“可如果我现在不伸展开，等会儿我就坐不住然后浑身僵硬。不过也有可能顺序翻过来。”Dick说，有点儿……友好地推了他一把。“ **哦** ！这倒提醒我了。我宣布老爸的所有权！”

“我是个人，Dick。”Bruce从男孩们身后冒出来，说。Dick吓了一跳，不过Jason没有，只是笑起来。他继续说：“你不能对人宣布所有权。”

“我是说 **坐在你旁边** 的福利归我了，多明显啊。”Dick超级无语地说，仿佛Bruce又说了什么傻话。“小家伙们要下来了吗？”

“我给了他们两分钟的最后期限警告。”Bruce回答他。然后Damian就不高兴地跺着脚走进会客室里。

“我宣布我要坐在老爸边上。”Dick咧嘴笑着对男孩说。他跳过去抓住Damian的小手腕，把不情愿的小男孩拖进房间里。“你会爱上《捉鬼敢死队 Ghostbuster》的。我觉得你会。”

“那么 **我** 要坐在哪里？”Damian没有接话，只是这么问道。他皱着眉头看了Jason一眼。

“我会坐在沙发中间。”Bruce提出方案。“你可以坐在我另一边。”然后他突然涌起一股熟悉的愧疚感，扫了一眼站在起居室中央耷拉着肩膀、挑着眉梢的Jason。他赶紧说：“这样没问题吧？”

“不用担心。”Jason说。然后他放低声音貌似自言自语，却绝对能被听见地说：“心理学家的研究 **的确** 表明中间的孩子往往最容易被忽视或者忽略。”

Bruce张嘴想……说点什么。道歉，尽管他几乎可以确定Jason只不过是在开玩笑；或者只是叫一声“ **Jay** ”，用那种他近来不能更熟悉的无可奈何的语气。也可能是主动提出找机会在一起，单独相处更多、更久的时间，明知道这么做只不过是给Jason一个顺理成章翻他白眼、假装被恶心到吐的理由，但是——

“你听到了吗，鸟宝宝？”Jason大声说。Tim正好这时走进来。“你和我都被发配到地板上了。”

Tim只是点点头，仿佛他根本就没期待有其他的选择。

“快来坐下。”Dick叫道。他和Damian之间故意空出一段距离，空间刚好可以塞进一个Bruce。Dick邀请地拍了拍沙发垫，挑着眉毛。Bruce低声说了一句“好吧今晚绝对不可能好过了”，故意让Jason和Tim能听见他的抱怨。

Tim用鼻子表示不屑，Jason嘲笑了他，不过还是推了他一把——往沙发方向推。

“沙发很大，”Bruce说，他被两个儿子紧紧夹在中间。“空间足够我们所有人都坐在上面。”

“要我坐在Dickie或者小恶魔旁边？”Jason说。“谢谢但是不必了。”

Bruce以前从来不知道扑通坐在地上也能这么明确地传递态度，不过Jason总是能出乎他意料之外。

“很好。”Damian嘲笑说。“你就只能跟 **Drake** 坐在一起了。

“乐意之至。”Jason毫不犹豫地回答。

而Tim坐在他旁边的地毯上，说：“对极了。”两个人根本无须转过头眼神交流，就不约而同地举起手击掌。Tim以他的方式用鼻子笑了一声。

“有我陪着一起坐愉快极了好吗。”Dick说。不过他还是抽出靠垫丢给地板上的两只，过程中胳膊肘戳到了Bruce。Bruce可说不准他是不是故意的。“好啦，我们快点开始吧。遥控器在谁手里？”

 

~*~

 

过了好久Bruce才动了动，不知道到底是什么吵醒了他。他慢慢睁开眼睛，此外其他的肢体都懒得挪动。

电影还在继续，但已经进入尾声，声音调小了，几乎像背景声。屏幕是房间里唯一的光源，一切都笼罩在浅蓝色的光晕中，面前坐着一个影子，头发的样子很眼熟。

然后Jason低声说：“你总是引领潮流风向，你自己知道吗？”

他是在和他说话——？

“我想说的是，”那孩子继续说道，脸依然对着电视，没有回头。“你今天看着电影睡着了，然后突然之间每个人都有学有样。”

Bruce听到这里抬起头，屏幕也十分配合地上演起暴力的、一点也不美好的场景。不知道什么时候有人给他裹上了毯子。他感受了一下，不是Alfred放在起居室里的那种好看但不好蹭的粗糙的毯子，而是卧室里那种柔软的蓬松的毛毯。Damian紧紧地贴在他身侧，窝在他和沙发之间的空隙里。他的一只胳膊搭在小儿子身上，男孩发出柔软的轻微的鼾声。一张小脸皱着，摆出一贯不耐烦的表情，但对于Damian而言，他这个表情已经够开心的了。

在他的另外一侧，Dick的脑袋仰靠在沙发背上，Bruce的手抵在他的膝盖上。Dick一手环住自己的身体，另一只手轻轻地搭在Bruce的那只手上。

只要他 **稍稍** 转转脑袋，动作不会大到把睡着了的两个儿子吵醒，就能看见Tim抱着一只靠垫，蜷在地板上。他整个人缩成一团，裹在某人丢给他的夹克里。

Jason是唯一坐着的，腿蜷起来，胳膊抱住小腿，下巴搭在膝盖上。他依然在看电影，尽管实际上他应该并没有在看。他安静地坐在房间里，周围是睡着了的哥哥和弟弟们，还有乱七八糟的零食袋子、点心盘子，就像是灾难现场的连带伤害。一个美好的家庭电影之夜。

这时候Bruce突然福至心灵地难得顿悟了，这一刻他清楚地意识到，几乎遮蔽了其他的感觉，意识到他的 **感激之情** ，体会到这种温暖，感受到那样一种惊叹之情——这就是他的家。他开口，嗓音低沉，有些嘶哑：“ **谢谢** 。”

Jason半转过身，黑暗中看不清他的脸，但Bruce能够勉强看得出他一脸疑问。他猜测着说：“给你拿毯子的是Tim。”

“除此之外，依然谢谢。”Bruce低声说。因为他想说的是 **谢谢，为了这一切** 。

Jason似乎正要说话，脸上浮现出……犹豫、领悟。就在这时，Tim睡意醺然地低声嘟囔了一声“计划本来不是这样的”，然后翻过身朝另一侧躺着。他终于把腿伸直了，结果不小心踢到了Jason。

Bruce能看见Tim的脚后跟抵住Jason的大腿，也能听见那一声细微的、带着笑意也带着叹息的“你这个小混蛋”，还有“你现在睡着了，算你走运，小子”。

他看见Jason动了动，伸出手。他本以为Jason是要摇醒严重缺乏睡眠的Tim。但他没有。Jason只是，只是轻轻地握住Tim的脚腕。然后视线又回到电视上。

Bruce忍不住露出微笑，闭上眼睛，放松颈脖，重新把脑袋靠在沙发上。

不到一分钟之后，电视里传来了结尾曲的声音，这时Jason说：“是不是该把你的小兵们叫起来了？”

Bruce睁开眼睛，慢慢地说：“我觉得，我们现在安顿得都挺好的。”

Jason坐在地板上打量他，脸上似乎挂上一抹微笑，说：“你啊，老了之后变得越来越， **越来越** 多愁善感了。”然后他伸开腿，轻轻地把Tim的脚移开好站起来。“那我继续看续集。”

“Jay，你不用——”Bruce刚要说话。

“没关系。”Jason说着，更换了DVD。“Tim时睡时醒，我肯定他过几分钟就会醒过来，跟着这部该死的电影念台词。”

Bruce眨眨眼，发现Jason在看着他。“继续睡觉，老家伙。”他说，身影里是浓郁的爱意。

“我还是能踹你屁股的。”Bruce说，不过他还是闭上了眼睛。

伴着Jason的笑声，他睡着了。

 


End file.
